What Happens Next?
by Kaimelar Feylove
Summary: College is all about new experiences. Daria is staying at Raft over Thanksgiving break. Mystik Spiral has a gig there. So guess where they stay? New experiences indeed. DariaTrent and JaneJesse. 5th chapter up finally.
1. The Call

**Writer's note: Alright, this is my first venture into actually posting the stories I write. I'd appreciate feedback, and I don't mind constructive criticism at all. But no flames, if you please. Also, I'm a fan of the old Daria/Trent pairing, as well as Jane/Jesse. So shoot me, I find what I like and stick to it. :) But I've seen a few on here that seem to share my views, so now I feel at home. **

**The stuff I guess we're supposed to post: None of these characters (at least not in this chapter) are mine… I just love them.**

_

* * *

_

_ Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Daria."

Daria hesitated for a moment at the familiar greeting. "Uh, Trent?"

"Yeah it's me. It's been while. How you doing?"

"Um," Daria felt a flush rise into her cheeks. Even now she still had a little of her crush on her best friends brother. _'Damnit Daria, say something,'_ she thought. "I'm ok." She felt like slamming her head into the wall

"Well, I was calling to ask a favor. Are you going home for the break?" Trent asked.

"No," Daria replied, gaining back a little of her old self. "My parents are going to my Aunt Rita's and the projected body count is too high to risk with a big paper due." As she said this, Laura, Daria's dorm-mate, came in the door, and resumed her packing.

Trent gave a rasping laugh that almost immediately turned into a hacking cough. Once he had caught his breath, he continued. "Some guy from your campus invited Mystik Spiral to play at their Thanksgiving party, but we have to find our own place to crash. The guys already have some friends up there, but Jesse and me need somewhere to sleep. Janey said something about your roommate leaving town, so we were wondering if we could stay at your dorm."

"Hold on," Daria said and looked up at Andrea. "Hey, Laura. Do you have a problem with donating your bed while you're gone? Jane's brother and his friend need a place to stay."

"The one with the band, right?" Andrea asked, and Daria nodded. "Nah, I guess not."

Daria returned to the phone. "It's fine."

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you in a few days. "

"Umm... Yeah… Bye." Daria hung up the phone.

'_Jane,'_ she thought, _'Prepare to die.'_

_

* * *

_

_Ring, ring._

A hand slid out from under the bed sheets and groped at the table, knocking over a pencil jar and empty soda can in its journey to the phone.

"Shit," Jane muttered to herself at the clatter as she picked up the phone and brought it back to her head. "Who died?"

"The paper I was going to work on over Thanksgiving break, for one." Daria's voice had a slightly annoyed overtone that Jane couldn't even mistake in half sleep.

"What? They'll probably sleep the whole day anyway."

"That's not the point."

"Well at least tell me if you said yes or no?"

"You know I can't refuse an artist." Daria said with more sarcasm than normal.

"Good thing for me. Just think of it as an early Christmas present. A chance to rekindle your love affair with my dear older brother."

"Bite me."

"See you in a few days then."

"What is that? A family thing?" Daria retorted before she hung up.

Jane replaced the phone and, with a small smile, rolled back over to drift back off.

* * *

**Yeah, me again. So remeber, please tell me what you think. I have another short segment done, just needs a little work. And I want to see if anyone reads on here anymore. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Ciao and Blessings.**

**Kai**


	2. The Band Arrives

**K. Here's chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. But first I have a note or two. As a fan of the Jane/Jesse pairing, this story has them dating already. There are also mentions of a car wreck. The details there are in another story I'm working on called "I'll Be There." (Just a quick shameless plug... I mean... erm... What plugs? There are no plugs.) I've already posted a small bit of it here on if you're interested however. This is because I like to write more than one story at a time and confuse myself. :)**

**

* * *

**

Daria opened the door a few days later when they all arrived.

"Hey, roomie." Jane said, her mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Hey." Daria said dryly as Jane walked past her into the dorm room and put down her bag. She still wore a removable brace on her left wrist; a reminder, along with the light scar on her left cheek, of the car crash she had been in at the beginning of the summer. Jane had opted to leave the scar, making some smart ass comment about having something that "matched her scarred soul."

"Hey Daria." Daria looked up at Trent, who had taken Jane's place in the door.

"Umm... Hi."

"It's good to see you." Trent said, stopping to give her a brief, one-armed hug as he walked into the room, carrying his own suitcase and guitar.

Daria blushed a little at the contact, mumbled an answer under her breath, and busied herself with the door as Jesse walked in, nodding at Daria as he passed.

"Wait," Jane called before she got the door fully closed. "There are still a few things in The Tank. Hey, Jesse, you wanna help me?" Jane asked.

As they walked out of the room Daria looked over at Trent who was placing his suitcase and guitar on Laura's bed.

"Cool room." Trent said, looking around. "You must have a decent roommate."

"Yeah, she's better than most of the prom-queen sorostitutes we have here. We pretty much let each other be. At least she didn't mind me bringing my bone collection. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have it near me." Daria responded dryly, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

* * *

Daria wasn't sure why she was awake. She reached out for her glasses and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 6:45._ 'Damn internal clock.'_ They were only a few days into the break and her body still hadn't adjusted to being allowed to sleep in for a little while. Knowing she'd never get back to sleep now, Daria slipped out of bed and looked around at the bodies scattered around the room. Jane and Jesse were lying on a quilt on the floor. Trent was spread out on Laura's bed. It took Daria a moment to catch herself staring at his sleeping form and she automatically blushed. She was glad that no one - more specifically Jane - was awake to see it. She turned, stepping carefully over the sleeping couple on the floor to her computer and turned on the screen, trusting the Lane genetics and influence would keep everyone asleep. _'Might as well get something done on my paper.' _Plugging in her headphones, she sat down and began typing. 

With the music cutting her off from the world, Daria never noticed the movement behind her. Of course, she wouldn't have expected it, considering who she was currently sharing the room with. It wasn't until a hand came down on her shoulder that she jumped, managing to stifle a noise of surprise. Pulling her headphones off, Daria turned around to see Trent standing behind her.

"Oh, sorry Trent… I didn't wake you up, did I? In fact," she added, looking at the clock and noting that it was 7:30, "I thought for sure it wasn't possible at this hour."

Trent returned the smile and laughed a little himself. "Yeah, I'm kinda surprised myself. I don't know... I guess it's the strange bed or something. I'm hungry anyway. Anywhere decent to get breakfast around here? My treat."

"There is something that claims to be a coffee shop about two blocks away. They sell bagels and a few decent kinds of pastries."

"Sounds cool."

Daria looked down at Jane and Jesse on the floor. "What about them?"

"Let 'em sleep." Trent said with a slightly bemused smile on his face.

**So how am I doing guys? **

**I know it seems like the first part ends kind of suddenly, but I couldn't think of anything else for them to say to each other. **

**I'm trying to keep true to the characters, even though there's not much in these two small sections, I know… but I got a really good idea for the next chapter... busy working on it right now. **

**Wish me luck.**

**Kai**

**P.S. In case anyone's wondering about Daria's use of the word "sorostitutes," I would like to explain it. It's a word that many of my friends, even those in sororities, have used to describe some of the girls in the sororities in this wonderful college town I live in… I'm not trying to offend those in sororities; I just like the name… its funny. **


	3. Lessons

They walked in comfortable silence to the coffee shop. Trent had brought his guitar and after getting their coffee and pastries from the all too perky student than worked at the counter, Daria led him to a nice area of the campus common that she and Jane had discovered. They would often go there when Jane visited her; Jane bringing a small, portable easel she had acquired, or a camera. Daria would bring a book or notebook and the two would lounge in the grass, talk and people watch.

It was a freakishly nice day for November, and after they settled themselves under some trees, talking in brief interludes about what was happing back in Lawndale, Daria got around to slipping off the jacket she had put on before leaving the dorm. Trent had seemed unfazed by the cool air; _'Not that much fazes him anyway,'_ Daria reminded herself, amused.

After a while, Trent started absentmindedly strumming at his guitar. Daria quietly sipped her coffee. When Trent paused after playing a decent selection of music Daria broke the silence.

"Is that a new song?"

"Kinda," Trent replied, adjusting the tuning on his guitar slightly. "I haven't had any inspiration for lyrics yet. Some things just take time to get right."

"So I'm guessing you still haven't decided on a new name for Mystik Spiral."

"Not yet," Trent said, offering no more. He said nothing for a moment, and then looked at Daria curiously. "Have you ever played a guitar before?"

Daria was surprised by the question and took a second to recover. "Uh... no. I have no musical talent."

"How do you know that if you've never tried?" Trent asked, sitting up and placing the guitar in her hands before she could protest.

"But I don't even know how to start." Daria said, looking blankly at the instrument in her hands.

"I'll show you then. You have no excuses not to try it." Trent said, moving to kneel behind her.

"Give me a second; I can think one up." Daria replied, feeling his arms reach around her, taking her hands and placing them on the guitar. Guiding her hands with his, Trent helped her strum out a few clumsy notes of nothing in particular.

"See, it's not so bad." Trent said from over her shoulder, his voice amused.

Daria knew her face must be burning. _'Damnit,'_ she thought _'Why the hell do I have to turn red every time he's near me?"_

"Hey Daria!" The bright voice broke suddenly through Daria's thoughts and she felt Trent let go of her hands and move away slightly as a bouncy brunette jogged toward them across the grass. Daria felt a strange mix of relief and disappointment at the loss of contact.

The young woman was standing over them now, smiling brightly. She eyed the guitar in Daria's hand. "I didn't know you played the guitar."

Daria had forgotten all about the instrument, until this comment. She quickly handed it back to Trent saying, "I don't. I was just reaffirming the fact that I have no talent." Then, knowing that the woman was waiting for introductions she grudgingly obliged. "Trent, this is Nicole. She's in my English class. Nicole, this is Trent. You remember my friend Jane? This is her brother."

"Jane's brother? With the band right?" Nicole asked innocently, although Daria noticed that she was appraising Trent with her eyes. Daria registered that she was surprised at the flash of jealously she felt at seeing this.

"Yeah, Mystik Spiral." Trent replied. "We're playing at a party here tomorrow night."

"Awesome," Nicole cooed. "Maybe I'll see you there. Are you going to surprise us all and show up?" She added, looking at Daria.

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise." Daria replied, making Trent chuckle. Nicole laughed as well, albeit a little too heartily for the comment, making Daria inwardly cringe.

"Well, I better get back to my run. It was nice to meet you," Nicole said to Trent, in such a honeyed voice that Daria wished they lived closer to bear habitats. They shook hands and Nicole began her jog again. Daria looked up at Trent, who was watching the retreating figure with an impassive face. Daria was fighting the stab of jealously again, until Trent looked at her, inclined his head toward the disappearing ponytail and asked "Sorostitute?" using her reference of the day before.

Daria almost smiled, and quipped, "Yeah, Alpha Omega Slut or something." She looked at her watch. "Damn, we've been gone almost three hours. You think the love birds are up yet?" She asked.

Trent shrugged. "Who knows? If they're not, we could always fix that."

"Yeah," Daria added, letting her Mona Lisa smile show. "I mean, if you're up at this hour, anything's possible right?"

Trent laughed, which inevitably turned into a hacking cough. When the coughing subsided they both rose and collected what they had. Daria picked up her jacket; Trent picked up his guitar and drained the last of the coffee, which Daria knew had to be cold. _'Nope,'_ she thought again. _'Nothing fazes him.'_

"Its funny," Trent mused as they started back toward the dorm. "I never thought of you as making friends with the sorority types."

"If you call collecting cash in exchange for helping them revise papers and not fail their classes, then I have a lot of friends you'd never picture me with." Daria replied.

Trent smiled and gave a nod of understanding.


	4. Reluctant Cinderella

**Hear Ye, Hear Ye!**

**In accordance to the reader's wishes, I have attempted to write longer chapters, which in turn means it takes me longer to get a chapter up. Well that and discovering that my return to the soul stealing realm of fan fiction has been accompanied by a depressing fall in my grades. Not that those two things have any real correlation to the other, it has caused me to have less time to write. But for those of you who are sticking with me and reading I thank you greatly. **

* * *

Daria could hear Jane talking to herself before they opened to door. 

"I know they have sugar around here somewhere," Jane was saying, and, opening the door quietly, Daria saw her searching though the extra dresser that held the room's dry food and condiments. Jesse was still asleep on the floor.

"Second drawer from the bottom," Daria said, making the disheveled, bleary-eyed Jane jump.

"Damn you, woman. You have to let me have a cup before you surprise me like that." Jane said, pulling open the appropriate drawer and picking up the Tupperware container half-full of sugar. She moved back over to the full pot of coffee she had made and added, yawning, "Where have you two been?"

"On the common," Daria said, sitting down in her computer chair, turning it around to face the room instead on the computer.

Trent sat down on Laura's bed and took the cup of coffee Jane offered him and added, "I was hungry."

"You were up in time for breakfast?" Jane asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

Trent shrugged. "Strange bed," he said by way of explanation and started on his coffee.

"Uh huh," Jane said skeptically, looking pointedly at Daria as she offered her the second cup of coffee she poured. Daria shook her head.

"If there's one thing I've learned from watching my mother all these years, it never drink more than one cup of coffee a day."

Jane shrugged and sat down on Daria's bed to drink the cup herself. Jesse rolled over, mumbling something about flamingos in his sleep. Before anyone could comment there was a knock on the door that Daria had left cracked. A dark haired girl in a grey bathrobe pushed her head in.

"Hey Daria, can I... Oh..." She stopped, seeing all the other people in the room. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had guests. Hi Jane," She added, smiling.

"Yo," Jane said. "Don't worry about it. We're not guests; we're invaders. That's my brother Trent, and, on the floor, my boyfriend, Jesse."

The girl nodded to Trent, "I'm Syl. I live down the hall." She said, finishing Jane's introduction. "Jane and Daria have told me about you guys. I'm looking forward to hearing the band play tomorrow."

"Cool," Trent said.

"A man of few words; I like that." Syl laughed. "Anyway, I'm just a lowly neighbor who needs to borrow a cup of sugar. Melinda's at home for the break, and I'm worried that I'll starve before she gets back. I'm terrible at grocery shopping. And of course the first things I ran out of were bread and sugar. I can live without bread, but I have to have sugar for my tea." She stepped tentatively over Jesse to take the sugar container from Jane. Stepping back she looked down at the sleeping bulk on the floor. Titling her head to one side she studied him for a moment. "Eh, not bad... you know, for a guy. He's just not really my type." She looked up at Jane, who was smirking at her. "But I guess you did alright."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of approval," Jane said sarcastically.

"No problem," Syl replies, grinning. "I'd ask if he had a sister but Melinda would probably find out and deck me." She looked at Daria and tapped the container of sugar. "Can I return this in a bit?"

"Yeah, sure," Daria said. "We've got some of those little packets if anyone gets really desperate."

Syl grimaced. "I'll be quick about it." She assured, and left.

Jane stretched out her leg and kicked Jesse in the foot to try and wake him up.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. After a real breakfast/lunch, everyone sat around and played in their own worlds. Jane slipped her headphones on and set up the small portable easel she had brought along. She was painting with passion, and the others knew better than to disturb the creative flow. Daria was idly looking around the internet for interesting facts for her project, half listening to the debate Trent and Jesse were having over chords and lyrics, not that she understood most of it.

When everyone decided they were ready to eat dinner, Daria and Jane lead the way to a pizza parlor that reminded them all of the Pizza King back in Lawndale. Jane and Jesse sat on one side of the booth, Trent and Daria on the other and they ordered a large pizza with everything on it.

"Have you written anything recently?" Jane asked, trying to make conversation among a groups pf people who she knew would stay silent if left to their own devices.

"I think Max said he had an idea," Jesse volunteered, but added, "but he never showed us anything."

Trent took a sip of his soda. "I've come up with some good music lately but I've run dry on lyrics."

"You know, Daria's been known to turn a phrase. Maybe she could help you out," Jane offered cheerily, giving Daria, whose cheeks had flushed, an evil little grin.

Trent chuckled a little, nudging Daria, "Maybe we could trade lyrics for guitar lessons, huh Daria?"

"Hmm," was the only answer Daria gave before sticking the straw of her drinking into her mouth to keep from having to answer, the red in her cheeks deepening slightly.

Jane knew that there was a reference to something she didn't understand there. Daria? Guitar lessons? Before she could inquire, however, the pizza arrived, so she stored the tidbit in the back of her mind to clarify at a later date.

They ate in relative silence, and after leaving the pizza parlor decided to stop by the local video store and rent a movie. They ended up with a low-budget, cheesy horror flick, and headed back to the dorm to spend the rest of the night making fun of the horrible acting, bad costumes, and cheesy lines.

The next day passed very similarly to the day before. Everyone hung around the room until a few hours before the party when Trent and Jesse decided to leave to set up and get in a few warm-up rounds. Jane translated this to Daria as "That means they're all going to get stoned and talk about how great they'll be tonight and how soon their going to get their big break."

"Whatever works," Trent shrugged, picking up his guitar and a bag with some of his other essentials.

As the door shut, Daria looked up from the black and green screen on her computer and turned to Jane. "It says here there's a Sick Sad World marathon on. Feel like rotting our brains for a few hours? It will probably make us feel more at home at this party tonight."

"Yeah, sure, but first, I have something I need to do." Jane said as she began putting up her brushes and paints. "I'll be right back."

Daria felt a small amount of worry flash in her head as she left. Jane had that "I've-got-an-idea" look in her eyes again. Daria shuddered and forced her self to stop thinking about what possible humiliations that might mean for her. Sitting on her bed to face the TV at the foot of it, she tuned in to the appropriate channel.

"Mountain goats from Hell, tonight on _Sick Sad World_!"

It took almost twenty minutes for Jane to return, and when she came back into the room, Daria wasn't happy with what she saw. Jane was followed by Syl, both of whom where carrying an armful of clothes.

"What the hell is this?" Daria asked, swinging her feet around to the floor.

"This is us making you get dressed for a ball, Cinderella." said Jane, laying her armful on Laura's bed.

Daria reached down and put her hand on the floor. "No, it doesn't feel nearly cold enough down there."

"Oh, come on Daria," Syl said, sorting though the clothes on the bed. "This is your, and our, first party as college students. We gotta live it up."

"Oh sure, right after I get back from having my head stepped on by particularly vicious mountain goats." Daria deadpanned, cutting her eyes at the red-eyed quadrupeds on the TV screen.

"You're not getting out of this, Morgendorffer, so don't even try to use that sarcasm on us. Don't worry; I know what kind of clothes Trent likes see." Jane smiled, silently thanking the powers that be that looks couldn't kill.

Although it took them much bullying - and much more verbal abuse from Daria - Jane and Syl finally got her to agree to wear a sleeveless, dark grey dress Syl had dug out of her closet, but only on the condition that she still got to wear her boots. As Daria said, "I'll need to be able to kick you with when this permanently ruins my reputation."

"You mean that non-existent reputation you hold ever so dearly?" Jane replied, handing her the boots.

Daria would never admit it out loud, but she actually liked the dress... a little. It was the same length as the skirt she had always worn in high school, but the rest of the dress showed off what she had covered all during that time. Daria had never felt comfortable showing off the figure she didn't even admit to having, and she knew Jane wasn't going to let her get away with covering it up with a jacket now. She sighed and sat down on the bed to lace up her boots, deciding to just live with it though the night, and then never speak of the incident again. Then it got worse.

"Well, now that we're past the dress unpleasantness, can I force you into makeup?" Syl asked innocently, although she knew she should be prepared on the off chance that Daria shot lasers out of her eyes.

Daria's hands stopped lacing and she looked up at Syl. "Only if you'll let me to do your eye liner with my fist."

Syl laughed, "Fine, we got you into the dress; we'll save the makeup for next time."

'_Not likely,'_ Daria thought, but said "You two are starting to remind me of Quinn and her Fashion cult."

"Except we don't give a damn about how popular you are," Jane said, pulling on her own boots.

"Only how much a fool we make out of you." Syl supplied, finishing the last touches of her makeup.


	5. Party Till You Die

**Whew... I hate this forgetting to update thing I have going. My apologies, dear readers, and I beg your pardon. Damn summer classes for college, trying to get the GPA up. One good thing to report, I have written the end of this story. I am hoping that the end being done will motivate me to finish writeing the middle... As well as having a good friend from the Daria fandom community cracking his whip at me. And not the good whip either. ;) And with that, my lovelies, I will shut up.**

Daria and Jane sat on the stairs of the frat house that was hosting the party, each with their respective drinks; Daria with a Coke, and Jane with a beer from one of the multiple kegs. From the stairs they could see Mystik Spiral playing on a cleared spot in the living room. Jane took another sip and asked, "Is it the beer, or are they really getting better?"

Daria shrugged. Mystik Spiral didn't sound much different to her now than they had the last time she had gone to one of their gigs. But the people here seemed to be enjoying the music, although, as Jane had mentioned, the vast amount of beer available could have contributed to that.

When the band was nearing the end of their first set - with a rousing rendition of "Ow, My Face" - and Jane stood up. "Hope you don't mind, amiga. I got to make sure the Sorority Party stays off of Jesse."

"Don't smear your lipstick," Daria replied blandly.

"I brought extra," Jane smirked and headed toward the spot where the band was playing in the living room of the frat house as Trent announced that they were going to take a short break. Music began playing from the stereo system as the crowds drifted away to the kegs. Daria drank the last of her Coke and was considering getting up to get another when someone she didn't know sat next to her. He was the broad-shouldered athletic type, blonde, and very obviously drunk.

"Hey, cutie, what are you doing sittin' here all alone?" His voice was slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol. Daria wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I _was_ enjoying the solitude, but then you had to come along and ruin it," She spat, hoping he'd take the not so subtle hint and leave, but he was too drunk.

"It's a party, babe, no one should be alone," He said, grinning stupidly, and leaning toward her slightly. "I could always keep you company."

"Don't bother," Daria started to stand up, then realized that because of the way he was leaning at her there was no way to get up without falling into him, Afraid he might take such action as an advance on her part – which was the last thing she wanted – her mind cast around for the best alternative, but it seemed the only choice involved trying to punch at him, and he was a lot bigger than her.

"Hey, Daria."

Daria looked up, giving a relieved sigh, happier to see Trent than she had ever been in her life. "Hey, Trent." The guy sat back and looked up at Trent with obvious annoyance, but both Daria and Trent ignored him.

"Could I ask you something real quick? Outside…" Trent added, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah," Daria, said, taking his hand and letting him pull her off the stairs.

Her admirer made one last effort, saying "You should come back when you're done talking, sweetheart."

"Not on your life," Daria muttered under her breath, as she and Trent walked though the front door.

"Well you looked like you are having fun in there." Trent commented, leading her over to a porch swing so they both could sit.

"I've had more fun getting a root canal," Daria snapped, and Trent smiled. "But thanks for helping me out," Daria added. "I was about two seconds from punching him, or passing out from his breath, it was a hard call."

"Well I can hardly blame him from coming on to you. You look really good tonight, Daria."

Daria scowled. "Have you been drinking too?"

"No," Trent chuckled then added, "And there's nothing wrong with taking a compliment, you know."

Daria blushed and didn't say anything. It was a nice night and people were milling outside, talking and laughing. Daria and Trent sat in silence for a few minutes, Trent absentmindedly pushing the swing with his feet.

"So how are we doing in there?" Trent asked after a few moments, looking over at her.

'You could go into the business of raising the dead.' "Pretty good."

It was then that Jane stuck her head out of the fount door and spotted Trent.

"Yo, they're looking for you. Some asshole spilt a beer on your amp."

"Shit," Trent groaned, standing up

As soon as they got back to the Daria's room, the well inebriated Jesse passed out across Laura's bed, snoring softly. Jane wasn't exactly sober, but she was still in control enough to change into her pajamas.

"Sorry bro, looks like _you_ get the floor tonight," She yawned. After shifting Jesse toward the wall and climbing under the blankets, she promptly joined him in filling the room with soft snores.

Daria and Trent had both gotten ready for bed; Daria donning a t-shirt and the shorts she normally slept in, Trent in a sleeveless shirt and pair of gray pajama pants.

"I sense that's not the first time she's done that." Daria commented about Jane's deftness at the task of maneuvering Jesse in his sleep.

Trent nodded, "Janey's always helped us both find beds the times we'd show up at the house hammered. And that was long before they even considered dating." He chuckled a little. But then he scowled a little. "It still kinda bothers me to see _her_ drunk though."

"Why? I mean, you do it, why shouldn't she?" Daria asked, genuinely curious as to what his logic for the situation was.

Trent shrugged," She's my little sister, and I gotta watch out for her." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah." Daria decided to let the matter drop from there. She knew they were incredibly close for a brother and sister. Jane had informed Daria that Jesse had even received a warning about what was in store for him if Jane got hurt when they had begun seriously dating. There were even times when Daria was jealous of their relationship. She knew that it wasn't bloody likely that she and Quinn would ever share such a bond. _'Oh well…'_

Daria sat down on her bed, leaning up against her pillows and pointed her feet toward the TV at the foot of her bed. "So… are you tired?" She asked Trent.

"Not really," He replied, standing his guitar up in the corner when it wouldn't fall over. "You?"

"Not really," She echoed, picking up the remote form the floor next to her bed. "There's a two day Sick Sad World marathon. Feel like watching as much as we can handle?"

"Eh, why not?" And he crossed the room and sat down on the bed, to Daria's surprise, as she had been going to suggest her use her computer chair. She slid over as much as she could but the bed was small and their shoulders were pressed together. Trent didn't seem to notice, or mind, but Daria was tense. She really hated herself for getting so flustered when he was close to her. Sitting on a bed. _'Right next to me. Stop, Morgendorffer, no more thinking for you tonight.' _

"Remember when that pizza delivery kid was on this show with the picture of you and Janey as the 'alien love goddess's'?" Trent asked, a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Shut up," Daria retorted, but with a good natured tone in her voice. Trent laughed/coughed as she un-muted the TV.

"Marijuana Monopoly, tonight on Sick Sad World!"

* * *

**AN: yes this is based off of truth**

**Marijuana Board Game Weeded From Toy Fair**

**CALGARY, Alberta - A Monopoly-style board game in which players run an imperiled marijuana growing operation has been uprooted from the New York Toy Fair, the Calgary Sun reports.**

**The Grow-Op Game, manufactured by Bored Games Corp. of Vancouver, British Columbia, was pulled because Toy Industry Association officials decided it violates the values the group seeks to portray and its mandate to support positive development of children.**

**"It really did surprise me," Bored Games spokesman Ivan Solomon said. "There's a lot of other games out there touting everything from guns to war and violence. We see this game as a sort of education: If you're thinking about starting a grow operation, it's not going to be easy."**

**While trying to grow B.C. Bud, a potent form of marijuana cultivated mainly indoors in British Columbia, players may be ratted out by neighbors, electricity cut off and the harvest endangered by flood, fire, fungus, bugs and ceiling collapse, not to mention police raids.**

**Grow-Op, the brainchild of a young, 20-something reformed grower known only as Rabbit to conceal his identity, began selling online and at a small number of stores in Canada late last year.**

**He came up with the idea of demonstrating the pitfalls of the business while serving time in jail, Solomon said.**

**Royal Canadian Mounted Police have not been amused. Cpl. Scott Rintoul of the Mounties' Drug Awareness Squad, has said Grow-Op fails to show the potential damage to organized crime victims.**

**"It's not a game," Rintoul said.**


End file.
